


A journey to US

by imaiazuki



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaiazuki/pseuds/imaiazuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>紀錄一下Col 3/23被目擊在NYC看舞台劇的事件 ～<br/>故事會寫到Colin去看Ben舞台劇的虛構橋段～</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 一切純屬虛構，我不擁有他們:)

兩人一如往常的在煲電話粥。  
『所以你真的不能提早來？』  
『我很抱歉，Bradley』  
『喔...好吧...我保證你會後悔的，聽說那很棒～約書亞樹國家公園～(註1)』  
『是啊～我已經後悔得腸子都青了』  
『哈哈～』  
『我想...大概22號飛...』  
『所以目前的計畫是？』  
『我先到紐約～然後跟劇組見面，然後看舞台劇...Neil應該會過來，然後...  
喔～我跟Ben約了27號去看他的表演，然後結束後要順便一起用餐。』  
『嘿～那個我應該能跟到，WonderCon的活動是25號...我想想...26號飛應該正好來得及』  
『你真的確定？飛越整個美國？』  
『嘿～你都飛了整個大西洋不是？如果這次我不能見到你，我才真的會後悔得腸子都青了。』  
『哈哈』  
『那就先這樣～』  
『嗯～那就到時候見』

Colin很久沒有踏上美國的土地了，  
這次除了工作的關係...當然有一部分是因為Bradley，  
兩人分隔地球的兩端，已經許久沒有見面了...  
之前Bradley才有點沮喪地跟他說，可能好一陣子都得走不開了，  
而這次剛好有機會，他也想過來看看Ben的舞台劇，  
所以就敲定了這次的美國之旅。

過了幾天，正快要搭上飛機之前，  
手機傳來了Bradley在約書亞樹國家公園玩的照片，  
一片寂寥卻風味十足的沙漠風景；  
一個上身赤裸帶著帥氣太陽眼鏡的帥哥。

Colin會心一笑，順手打下。

【這個帥哥是誰？有伴嗎？可以約你嗎？】

半晌，手機再度震動。

【抱歉，已被預約。標籤－Colin Morgan】

「噗」  
總是有辦法讓自己失笑，  
手指不禁撫過手機螢幕...  
果然還是很想念啊...那頭炫目的金髮，碧藍的瞳孔。

 整整八個小時左右的航程，到達紐約的時候已經疲憊不堪， 草草的傳了訊息給Bradley之後，Colin很快地清洗之後便進入夢鄉。

隔天跟拍攝的劇組人員開個初始的會議，  
內容包括接下來到4月初之間陸續安排的各項行程，  
包括檔期敲定、劇本閱讀...還有跟贊助商們開會等等。  
後來一行人就到百老匯去看舞台劇，這是Colin一向非常期待也很喜歡的活動，  
看完舞台劇，忙碌的一天也接近尾聲...  
想著應該要跟哥哥聯繫一下，還有跟Ben聯絡一下過幾天要過去看舞台劇的事情...等等...  
嗯...Bradley切確是幾號會到紐約呢？  
或許因為久未如此長程的飛行，即使到今天身體還是很疲累～  
結果洗完澡之後，也沒等到對方的聯繫過來，Colin就睡著了。

美洲大陸的另一頭，Bradley在WonderCon上進行的如火如荼，  
Damien的宣傳，不厭其煩地回答著媒體們的各項問題～  
跟演員們感情很不錯，讓他的宣傳活動也度過的十分開心，  
心繫著另一端已經到訪的情人，但也沒有表現出絲毫煩躁不耐的情緒。

臨時決定的Twitter宣傳活動，讓Bradley即使到28號也仍舊走不開，  
本來想著可以早點過去跟Colin在一起，卻也因為不想造成大家困擾而只能作罷。

『Col，我很抱歉，我27號沒辦法跟你去看舞台劇了...』  
『喔...嗯...沒關係啦』  
『幫我跟Ben他們說聲抱歉，我真的走不開』  
『...嗯...你工作加油，看改成什麼時候到再告訴我吧』  
『嗯，抱歉了』

「這也是沒有辦法的事」  
Colin掛上電話，輕輕地呢喃。  
心裡有著深深的無奈，但是又有什麼辦法呢？  
他們目前還是一切得以事業為重...  
並且完全不適合公開，  
他原以為他可以調適自己...可以習慣這樣的狀態，  
直到Bradley今年開始幾乎完全待在美國，  
他才真正深刻開始發現，寂寞跟需要快要吞噬了他。

註1:  
Bradley 3/19那個周末似乎跟朋友們去玩～  
https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E7%B4%84%E6%9B%B8%E4%BA%9E%E6%A8%B9%E5%9C%8B%E5%AE%B6%E5%85%AC%E5%9C%92


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 提到了一點Mojo舞台劇時期的事情，由於我完全沒看過～只能大略拼湊劇情跟兩人的共演感覺...  
> 所以...兩人對談完全沒有任何真實成分跟考據～

27號，如同預期的，Colin出現在The Crucible表演會場，  
低調地避開人群，只是埋入觀眾中，靜靜地享受這場演出。

如此聲嘶力竭而震撼的演出，  
Ben跟其他的演員，十分傑出的詮釋了一個如此可怕的事件，  
Ben～一如他跟他合作的時候，總是全心投入，變成了那個角色，  
就像當初他們兩個完全地變成了Baby跟Skinny。  
雖然有人說跟Colin演戲，讓他們變成了更好的演員，  
而Colin卻覺得，跟Ben共演才讓他的演技更上了一層樓，  
彷彿要帶出了他心底蘊藏的那些狂野跟熱情。  
私底下，Ben又是一個如此溫柔含蓄和煦的人，  
讓他各式各樣上也受了很多照顧，  
所以兩人很自然地在舞台劇後繼續有來往，  
成為Colin少數親密的演員朋友之一。

 

舞台劇結束，Colin還在結束的餘韻當中，  
Ben的伴侶Mark已經等在劇院門口要接他了。

「Hi!Colin，Ben要我們先過去餐廳，他簽完名之後就過來～」  
「喔～好的，謝謝你」  
「那家餐廳很不錯，素食的選擇也很多～」  
「讓你們費心了。」

 

Colin跟Mark見過幾次面，通常都是跟Ben一起吃飯的場合，  
之前一起共演的時候，他就見識過Mark無條件成為Ben後盾，以及無微不至的照顧。

「抱歉，我來晚了～Colin，你沒有等很久吧？」  
Ben姍姍來遲，大鬍子蓋住了清秀好看的臉龐，  
跟Colin印象中大相逕庭，然而當他一說話...又回到了之前那個溫柔的Ben。  
「不會～你辛苦了，舞台劇非常棒～」  
「謝謝你來看我～喔，可惜Bradley不能跟你同行，我還以為這次總算能見到他了～」  
「喔...是啊～他也一直想跟你們見面，但好像總是難以安排好時間」

Ben是在Mojo的時候知道他跟Bradley的關係，  
人不是說同性相吸嗎？  
在跟Ben討論劇中人物走向、跟兩人互動關係的時候，  
Ben就很委婉地詢問了他。

「你有類似的經驗嗎？」  
「你說這種複雜矛盾的崇拜情結嗎？」  
「是的，我想Skinny對Baby是有點這樣的，  
或許...某種程度而言，我會把他們兩個之間視為扭曲的愛憎關係。」  
「嗯」  
「我是說這種強烈的情感處理，可能更接近於濃烈的愛，或許...你有傾慕過同性的經驗嗎？」  
Ben只是溫和的問著他，用他澄澈的眼睛看著他，毫不避諱。  
「...我有」  
Colin只是猶疑了一下，便直言，  
不知道為什麼，他覺得面對Ben...沒什麼好不能說的，  
或許是因為他已經出櫃～有個民事伴侶，也可能是因為他的個性讓Colin很放鬆，  
抑或是他的演員專業～就事論事的誠實態度～總之，Colin跟他坦白了一切，  
過了不久，就在Bradley偷偷過去觀賞舞台劇過後，  
Ben就知道他跟Bradley正在交往。

 

「親愛的Colin，你知道你可以帶他過來一起吃飯的～我跟Mark都會很歡迎你們的～」  
「我知道，不過我們總是太忙了～他...會待在美國好一陣子～」  
「好吧～那就以後有機會，我希望能認識一下」  
「謝謝你，Ben」

約莫是1年前雙方提過要一起見面，然而卻一直無法敲定，  
因為Ben跟Colin演戲行程也是滿檔等等的緣故，  
即使是兩人單獨的見面也很難得了。

「真的好久不見～你工作談的如何？和Bradley還好吧？」  
「嗯，電影的事情都已經有初步的規劃了，就等年中之後就會開拍～  
Bradley他因為拍了Damien的關係，現在宣傳重心完全都在美國，  
下半年似乎還會開始Underworld的宣傳，今年不會在英國待很久。」  
「辛苦你了～你一定會覺得寂寞吧」  
「...不過這也沒辦法，我不能要求他什麼...」  
一語就被道破了心事，Colin有點苦澀。  
「...先吃飯吧～你一定餓了」  
Ben巧妙地轉移了話題，沒有讓這個低沉的情緒繼續發展下去。

等到酒足飯飽，Colin也有點微醺，  
Ben才輕輕地覆上他的手。  
「有時候事情不會像你想的那麼困難～情況一定會慢慢好轉的，  
有一天...你一定可以跟Bradley自由自在的生活的。」  
「...謝謝你Ben，有你這麼說，我真的舒服多了～我有時候真的很害怕...  
他是不是願意這樣跟我耗下去，我也不確定我是不是有這樣的勇氣」  
「Colin相信我，只是時候未到而已。  
這個世界沒有我們想的那麼惡意，你會獲得幸福的。」  
「你們也是」  
「謝謝你」  
「那麼，下次倫敦見了～希望到時候能跟Bradley一起來訪～」  
「我會盡量跟他說的～」  
「下回見！」  
Ben給Colin一個擁抱，便與Mark離開，  
兩人依偎的背影，有些酸澀的甜蜜。

Colin拉扯了一下衣領，突然覺得春天的紐約有些涼。


	3. Chapter 3

回到住宿的地方，Colin沒有開燈，只是就著黑暗倒在床上...  
自從交往以來...這樣的心慌還是第一次。  
原本以為他不會那麼在意歸屬這件事，原本以為自已可以理智跟很有分寸的拿捏，  
畢竟，一向都不是情感激烈的類型，但此刻，他真的很想要Bradley陪在他身邊。

不是沒有想過公開的可能，  
只是這個念頭的下一秒鐘，  
可能遇到排山倒海的障礙就讓他怯步，  
他也從來沒有問過Bradley是怎麼想～  
他甚至不確定對方是否跟自己一樣，已經將這段關係認定為一輩子。

 

如果這份愛會抹煞他最愛的事業，他也無法毅然決然地選擇，他相信Bradley亦然。

Bradley結束西岸的所有工作之後，立刻馬不停蹄地趕到機場，  
即使是一小時，也想要儘快到Colin身邊，  
這次分離的時間應該是交往以來最長的，  
不思念則已...一想到Colin同樣在美國，相思就氾濫成災。

一下飛機，手機螢幕上看著Colin發給他飯店地址的簡訊，沒什麼太大難度就找到，  
帶著期待又雀躍的心情，Bradley走進電梯。

叮咚，按了公寓式旅館的門鈴，模擬著Colin驚喜的樣子，門推開了。  
「驚喜！...你怎麼了？」  
「Bradley?」  
再怎麼樣都沒猜想到，他看到的Colin會是雙眼通紅，徹夜未眠的疲倦樣貌。  
「你哪裡不舒服嗎？」  
「你怎麼那麼快就來了？也沒先說一聲？」  
Colin說道。  
「你怎麼了？」  
「沒什麼...你先進來吧」

「怎麼了？我看看～」  
捧著他的臉，看著眼白泛著血絲，Bradley皺起了眉頭。  
「你又熬夜看劇本了嗎？」  
「嗯...因為睡不著...可能時差還沒完全調過來吧」  
這當然是蹩腳的謊言，Bradley一下子就拆穿。  
「少來，我還不了解你嗎？你有心事？怎麼了？」  
闊別許久的愛人，一見面卻是這副樣子，哪裡會被唬弄過去？  
「沒事～真的...我很好啊～去看了Ben的舞台劇，還有跟他們吃飯～」  
「你不開心...因為我沒能赴約？」  
Bradley瞇著眼推敲著Colin隱晦的心思。  
「當然不是！」  
「...」  
「我知道那是工作...我...」  
「Col，跟我說實話」  
Bradley拉著他，坐過來沙發這裡與他平視。

Colin並不像他原本以為的一無所求，  
他只是把自己的需求跟慾望藏的很深，  
他並不是只以別人福祉為優先的那種乖寶寶，  
而是那樣的配合跟尊重是為了讓事情進行的更加順利完滿，  
他的禮貌或許是種變相的疏離，一種拒人於千里之外的訊號。

但是慢慢地，Bradley想要碰觸他的內心，  
走入他所有最灰澀陰暗的角落，因為他想要擁抱他的所有。

「我想念你」  
Colin猶豫斟酌著自己的措辭。  
「...我想要擁有你，想要你陪在我身邊...」  
「這還真是令人意外！」  
Bradley沒有想到會是這樣的回答，他重重地鬆了口氣。  
「我還以為是什麼嚴肅的事情」  
「這很糟糕！我...我應該...」  
「親愛的Colin，這很正常，我們是正在交往的關係啊」  
Bradley靠過去攬著他的腰，蹭著他的臉頰。  
「愛情本來就不只是風花雪月，你以為我會因為你的獨佔欲就逃跑嗎？  
我還更擔心你知道我心底那些邪惡的慾望之後會嚇跑呢～」  
「...我只是擔心...我並非你原本想像的那個樣子...而是更加地...容易吃醋...容易寂寞」  
「傻瓜，那是只有我能看得到的樣子吧？求之不得」  
所有的脆弱跟缺點，都讓我獨佔吧  
「沒有誰是完美的，即使你是聖人Colin Morgan...我早就知道了～」  
「...我看到了Ben跟Mark...我很羨慕」  
「...你想要公開嗎？」  
Bradley定定地看著他。  
「...我不知道，我只是...好羨慕他們這樣坦然面對...自由自在」  
Colin重重地嘆了一口氣。

從交往開始，Bradley就沒想過要綁住他，總是以最大的寬容度去讓Colin做他想做的事情，  
對方也以相同的態度和方式回應，但他沒想到這樣的自由度卻反而成為Colin不安的因素。

「相信我，我也同樣想獨佔你，但我知道...現階段而言，對你...這不是最好的選擇～」  
「...嗯」  
「我不著急，我可以等」  
「...Bradley...」  
兩人綿密的接吻，Bradley用深情撫平著Colin的不安。

「不過這真是個進展，我很高興你告訴我這些～」  
比較起交往初期Colin的彬彬有禮跟處處顧慮，現在的Colin才比較有人性化的味道。  
「不覺得煩嗎？」  
「怎麼會？相信我...你算非常客氣的了」  
「喔？」  
「...雖然我不想談論過往的經驗，不過...他們的忌妒心可不是蓋的～所以你完全不用擔心會對我造成困擾，我已經是身經百戰了」  
「...」  
Colin不禁側頭，詫異起以往那些女孩們到底是如何驚人地佔有著Bradley...  
不過，這也不奇怪...畢竟...他是如此令人想要擁有的夢中情人。  
「Col～」  
「嗯？」  
「我是不是你的～用身體來確定吧」  
曖昧的傳達著求愛訊號，心裡被Colin剖心的告白撩撥的無法遏制，  
想拉著他陪著自己捲入深淵，如果能再更沉溺於自己該多好？  
但這是Bradley不能說的秘密。  
「嗯」  
含蓄而害羞的點點頭，他還是沒有很習慣被調戲。

Bradley撩起Colin的格紋襯衫，  
佈滿青筋的雙手婆娑著他窄細的腰身，  
然後輕輕地用下身磨蹭著Colin的臀。

「Bradley...」  
感受著他的調情，腰間傳來陣陣酥麻，  
Colin不禁舔著下唇...  
「幫我脫好嗎？」  
拉著Colin的手，帶到自己的褲頭，鼓勵性領著他，並且給他個吻。  
「...」  
Colin漂亮的手指開始跟皮帶奮鬥著，有些生澀的解開後，將拉鍊也一併拉下。  
「做得好」  
金髮的男子給他一個燦爛的微笑，寵愛地蹭著他的鼻尖，然後深吻。  
「唔～嗯～」  
身體的熱度不斷攀升，許久不曾彼此撫觸，如同初次般生澀的情事。  
「Col你知道嗎？每次你都美好的令我嘆息」  
「我才是...」  
在帶領之下，Colin緩緩地拉高Bradley的T恤，然後幫他褪去，  
再度懾服於Bradley完美的身軀。  
「喜歡你看到的嗎？」  
輕笑著調戲著Colin，拉著他的手撫著自己的胸肌。  
「嗯～」  
害羞地點點頭，拉出了一個帶著甜甜酒窩的微笑。

一邊親暱的絮語，一邊緩慢的將衣物盡除。  
「Bradley...」  
「Col」  
此刻再多的話語都是多餘，  
Bradley輕吻著他的手指，含住...舌頭舔過他的指間...  
湛藍的瞳孔染上炙熱深沉的慾望。  
「啊...嗯...」  
全身都在發燙，身體因為慾望而焦躁，  
即使清純如Colin，也準確地因為深層的渴望而顫抖。  
「抱我」  
「如你所願」

 

兩人的喘息聲交織成美麗的樂章，在曼哈頓夜晚點燃了璀璨的花火。

「啊～嗯...啊...」  
原本淡薄的眼角染上了愛欲的紅，因為快樂而分泌的淚水打濕了眼眶。  
「Col...Col...嗯～」  
健碩的背肌用力著，形狀姣好的臀部也因活塞運動而劇烈抖動著。  
「啊...不...嗯...輕一點...」  
掛在Bradley腰側的雙腿有些吃力地想要扣緊他的臀...卻總因過度劇烈的衝擊而滑落。  
「你好棒～」  
輕吻著他的脖子，盡力地克制自己不在上面留下痕跡...  
「...沒關係...Bradley...」  
察覺到Bradley的體貼，Colin心裡有些感動，  
但他無所謂啊...即使會被人問...他也無所謂。  
「我不想讓你困擾～」  
抬起頭，美麗的藍色眼睛看著他，帶著溫柔的笑。  
「但是，有一天，我一定會昭告世人你是我的～」  
「...我願意」  
「不願意我就只好把你綁架到世界的盡頭了，覺悟吧」  
「我不會逃的」  
早已無處可逃。  
「你是我的～我是你的～」  
拉著他的手，親吻了一下之後抵在胸口。  
「天荒地老我也會等的～不要擔心」  
「...嗯！」  
輕易地就撫平了他的不安，Bradley的話好像有魔力，  
他並不如一般所想的如此粗神經，相反的...總是很好地察覺了Colin各項的心事，  
更早一步圓滿地替他設想著，就是因為太美好了，才使他不安。  
「你知道的吧？Mr. Morgan你是我遇到最美好的事情」  
「而你是我遙不可及的夢」  
「你不是正握在手裡嗎？」  
捏了捏他的鼻頭，不滿意他總是如此看輕自己。  
「嗯」  
「你有一天一定會發光發熱的，我會一路看著你，看著你閃耀，看著你得償所願」  
「陪著我，好嗎？」  
「當然，天涯海角」  
「我愛你」  
「我也愛你」

在眾多人海中，感謝我找到了你；  
讓我不再是宇宙塵埃中的一顆孤星。


	4. Chapter 4

Bradley在紐約陪了他數日，兩人低調地逛了逛現代美術館跟中央公園～  
Colin必須跟劇組在咖啡館討論事情，Bradley在這個時間便到處晃晃走走，  
購買些好吃的甜食跟新的衣物給Colin。

「試試這個～據說是很有名的甜甜圈，全素的～沒有用牛油炸」  
「天～你真的要把我養肥是吧？」  
昨天是馬芬，今天是甜甜圈？還是沾滿了巧克力的。  
「你太瘦了～而且，Humans第二季拍下去，肯定又要掉好幾公斤...  
我還沒辦法回英國好好照顧你～只好現在把你養胖一點～」  
「是～」  
「胖一點比較好摸」  
「對～」  
Colin不禁白眼。

這幾天的生活美好的不像真實，  
兩個人就像正常的情侶一般生活著...  
一起買買東西、吃飯...相擁而眠。

【Hello, Ben!】  
【Colin你快回英國了吧？在那之前，我想再見你一面～方便嗎？】  
【喔～我當然可以，你什麼時候還有空呢？】  
【明天晚上如何？】  
【喔～我可以...那個...Bradley現在也在紐約】  
【太完美了！那麼請他也一起來吧】  
【我不確定...或許我該問問他】  
【好的～當然，盡快告訴我確定的消息吧，那麼...明天見了～親愛的Colin】  
【好的，謝謝你】

「誰？」  
Bradley挑眉。  
「Ben，他問我...明天晚上要不要吃飯，因為我快回英國了」  
「所以我們要去嗎？」  
「我們...你是說...你也願意嗎？」  
「Why not？Colin～如果你想要我去，我當然願意」  
「他是我很重要的朋友～我很高興你願意」  
「沒問題～這種小事，你不需要那麼猶豫的～」  
「謝謝」  
「只要你願意，我很樂意走入你的生活～」  
Bradley傾頭給他一吻。

 

到了吃飯的時間，Colin跟Bradley先到達餐廳，  
不知為何，兩人有像見家長般緊張的氛圍。  
「咳咳」  
Bradley喝了口水，看著神色也同樣緊繃的Colin，輕輕地捏著他的手。  
「抱歉！我們遲了」  
Ben依舊是一臉的大鬍子，而Mark則是笑容可掬。  
「Bradley～Damien！我看了～很不賴～」  
Mark率先伸出手跟Bradley打招呼。  
「喔～你看了～謝謝～」  
「你真的很帥～」  
Ben開口。  
「喔～謝謝」  
「難怪我們Colin會喜歡你～你知道他很受歡迎吧？」  
「Ben!」  
Colin知道這是Ben式的壞心眼～他只是相要糗一糗Bradley。  
「我很幸運」  
Bradley也不困窘，順著話尾接著回答。  
「我們先點餐再慢慢聊吧～」  
Mark接過菜單。

飯局進行得很愉快，Ben跟Mark隨性自然地問著兩人最近造訪的紐約景點，  
並分享著他們的心得，然後討論了一些工作的安排等等。  
「等我拍完舞台劇，我會回倫敦休息一段時間，那時候我們再見面吧」  
「嗯～沒問題」  
「你還是要適時休息，別把自己塞得太滿了～」  
Ben輕輕地勸著Colin。  
「我也是這麼跟他說的」  
Bradley附和著。  
「我知道，我只是想趁年輕的時候，多做些事情～多體驗一點」  
「我懂～不過...你也該好好過過自己的生活不是嗎？」  
Ben意有所指的瞄了一眼Bradley。  
「我不介意～我可以等」  
「是啊～反正你們都還年輕嘛～肚子都還沒凸，頭髮也還健在～」  
Mark打趣地說。  
「再過幾年吧～」  
「Colin...你真的不用想太多的，沒有想像中那麼困難的，相信我」  
「我知道，我只是...想等到時機比較成熟」  
Colin看向Bradley，畢竟...他們現在也都還在事業的爬坡期，還有很多的可能性可以創造。  
「我希望你們能幸福」  
「謝謝你～」

 

兩對情侶在餐廳門口話別。

「喔～Colin，我會很想你的」  
Ben緊緊地給他一個擁抱。  
「我也是，舞台劇加油～」  
「你拍戲也是～我會期待你的新作品的，很高興認識你～Bradley」  
「我也是～Ben」  
「好好照顧他～你知道他值得最好的」  
「是～他確實值得」  
「那麼，再見」  
「倫敦見～」  
Colin有些不捨。

「你很喜歡他吧」  
「我很崇敬他」  
「他確實很特別」  
「演技很精湛，人也很溫柔」  
「...你不會愛上他吧」  
「傻瓜！」  
Colin失笑。  
「我只有失戀的分，他有Mark了」  
「而你有我～」  
抓著他的手，印下一吻～  
「對～我有你～dollophead」  
蹭著鼻尖，輕輕接吻。

 

再美好的假期總有結束的一天，Bradley仍舊必須駐留美國...  
4月底還有墨西哥的宣傳行程...那之後，或許有短暫回倫敦的機會～  
而Colin，則是必須回去迎接Humans的開機。

「我會很想你的～記得常常跟我聯絡～」  
「嗯～」  
「拍戲加油」  
「你也是，宣傳加油～」  
「...Col...」  
「嗯？」  
「我愛你」  
「我也是」  
深情地擁抱，然後...拉著行李，依依不捨的通關。

 

飛越了整個大西洋，然而他的心好像還留在那裡。

 

「Colin!真的很高興見到你！」  
抵達Humans的劇組，好像回到了大家庭，工作人員及演員們親切地互相問候著。  
「你過得好嗎？」  
「非常好～」  
「...你好像變了？」  
Gemma仔細地觀察著他。  
「臉部表情變柔和了～不會是戀愛了吧？」  
「別取笑我了」  
「有好消息一定要告訴我～約定喔！我要知道那個幸運的女孩兒是誰～」  
「好～」  
其實是幸運的男孩？  
「Colin!」  
Lucy過來抱住Colin，他從以前就是Merlin的大影迷！  
「Hey,你還好嗎？」  
Colin把她當成小妹妹般疼愛。  
「你好香～這什麼？新的香水」  
「喔...對啊」  
Colin有些不自在...這是Bradley送他的新香水。  
「我喜歡這個味道～跟你很搭」  
「人小鬼大」  
「我馬上要滿20歲了！」  
「等你20的時候我再送你禮物」  
「嗯～很高興我們能再回來拍第二季～」  
「我也是」

Colin陸陸續續也跟很多人打了招呼，  
大家似乎一致地認為他有些改變，  
不外乎是氣氛變柔和～還有香水味，  
看來Bradley對他起了潛移默化的影響。

【第一天拍戲如何？】  
【很好啊～很快就進入狀況了】  
【那就好】  
【大家都說我變了】  
【喔？】  
【Gemma認定我戀愛了，不斷跟其他劇組人員套消息】  
【哈哈～她真聰明】  
【我...我擦了你送我的香水，我很喜歡...其他人也喜歡】  
【那當然～不過，你別讓其他人太靠近你喔～我會吃醋的】  
【你還敢說...】  
【嗯？】  
【你還不是...都跟朋友很親近】  
【哇喔，Mr. Morgan你這是吃醋了嗎？】  
【我才沒有...好吧...或許...有一點】  
【我知道了，你不喜歡，我就不隨便跟他們瞎混了】  
【Bradley我不是...】  
【I know, but I like to please my husband】  
【what?】  
【MY HUSBAND】  
【Bradley!】  
Colin已經滿臉通紅，他沒想到會聽到Bradley這樣叫他。  
【現在還沒有，我以後會讓你是的，別逃喔】  
【笨蛋...///】  
哪裡有辦法逃？早就無路可退...不只手上，連心都被套住了戒指。  
【拍戲加油，我會很快回去的】  
【嗯】

 

看著手機發呆，臉還在發熱。  
現在能做的，就是兩個人都認真處理自己的事業，  
然後...一切都會好的吧？  
更信任Bradley一點...也相信自己...  
有一天，他們的關係能真的攤在陽光下，接受眾人的祝福吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colin開拍Humans了，Bradley也要續留美國前進墨西哥宣傳～  
> 希望年中之後，兩人能再度回到英國聚首～也持續期待同框或是發糖消息～<3


End file.
